


Crashed

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Something terrible happens to Roy after meeting a weird Ishvalan man...and how does that involve Riza?
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokypup49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Stacy! A late birthday gift...XD You didn't think that I forgot about your present, right? I love you and I wish you all the best cause you are an amazing friend!

“Sir, you needed me?” Roy asked as he entered Grumman’s office. He was wondering if the man would mention anything about a further promotion to Central, since that was the HQ’s actual gossip. What he didn’t expect though, was to find the General discussing with an Ishvalan man around his age.

Roy felt the need to avert his glance from the other man when his red eyes met his. He had looked in the eye way too many Ishvalans to act like that, but no matter how many years passed, Roy couldn’t shake the cold feeling.

“Roy, yes, I wanted you to meet Mr. Heefa, the leader of the Association of Ishvalans from Amestris.” Grumman replied, a pleased smile on his face.

“Roy Mustang.” He introduced himself as he walked towards Heefa and shook his hand.

“You’re quite popular with us.” The man added with a dead-serious expression upon his face. Roy froze and discreetly looked at Grumman uncomfortably, who also had no idea what to say. Suddenly, the Ishvalan started to laugh and Grumman joined him.

“Don’t be so rigid, boy, we can joke too.” Heefa replied and hit Roy’s arm playfully.

“Yes, of course.” Roy tried to laugh too, mechanically, even though he would have rather left the room. That deadly glare that met him in the beginning was part of the joke too? Why had Grumman introduced him to this man? And now what? 

“Mr. Heefa is here today because…in fact, you should explain to him why you are here with your own words.” Grumman suggested as he sat at his desk casually.

“I want to eliminate all the pressure that exists between Amestrians and Ishvalans. It’s a project of our Association. I think that would do good to both of our nations, what do you think, Colonel?”

Ishvalans that come to the military to suggest peace treaties are a rare view. The man was weird, but Roy knew that that could be only paranoia. He sometimes thought that he went way too far assuming that every Ishvalan he meets thinks “it’s the war criminal that destroyed our home and family” about him. 

“This is a well-intended idea…that the Fuhrer might like to listen to.” He suggested. Why was the man in the East after all, why did they need his opinion?

“Don’t be so skeptical, Roy.” Grumman scolded him. “Mr. Heefa had already discussed with the Fuhrer. He is here for you, in fact. We think that the first step of this project would be to make the Ishvalans acknowledge you as a human and not as a…war criminal.”

Roy held back an ironic grin. As if people were ready for something like that. He himself knew what he was and what he had done. Ishvalans couldn’t be blamed for anything. It felt like Mr. Heefa wanted to make a flock of sheep accept the wolf’s apology after he had eaten half of them. Roy scolded himself for forgetting his poker face at home today, he couldn’t be subtle at all towards the man’s ideas. It wasn’t like he didn’t want peace. It was the fact that he knew some things couldn’t be erased. 

“And what do I have to do?” He went on. The only thought that lowered his nervousness was discussing everything with Hawkeye. She had a day off today but he could pay her a visit that evening. She would understand his concerns and his mentality and she would be able to consider the whole thing objectively, thing that Roy couldn’t do right now. There were days when he would feel like he is content with his past, but there were also days when he would overthink everything that happened in Ishval. And today was one of those days.

“I want you to accompany me to our HQ, it’s not far from here, if it’s not too much to ask of you.”

Only that it was. Today wasn’t a good day for that. He was feeling as if he was slowly drowning into his past and he didn’t need that. And he needed Hawkeye by his side. He couldn’t just go there and meet random Ishvalans acting as if he hadn’t burnt everything they loved to ashes. He hated that kind of political strategy. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was the time he could leave. He could go straight to Riza’s apartment and get drunk. 

“I will consider your offer, sir, however today I am not feeling well-”

“Roy, I am sure this won’t take too much. You should really help Mr. Heefa. I really thought you would be more excited about this.” Grumman spoke and fixed Roy with his eyes. Why couldn’t the old man see through him? Now he couldn’t disappoint Grumman either, especially when he was waiting for the promotion.  
-  
He had to accept. He pulled himself together and tried telling himself that he could make it, he had been through worse and way more uncomfortable situations. He suggested using his car since he was leaving work anyway.

Roy started the engine as Mr. Heefa sat on the passenger’s seat.

“I see you are not really fond of my project.”

“Sir, it’s not that…I just think that this kind of matter takes a lot of time and it's…very complex, right? We are talking about a war, the Ishvalans will not easily see me as a friendly figure. And that is comprehensible.” Roy replied sincerely, not averting his eyes from the road.

“Don’t worry, Colonel, you won’t be seen as a friendly figure. Ever.”

Roy frowned at the change of tone. The man was again deadly-serious and Roy was waiting for him to start laughing, but it didn’t happen.

“You must take pride in your name, Hero of Ishval, thanks to you a whole country burnt to ashes.” The man went on and Roy felt a lump caught in his throat. His knuckles turned white on the wheel as he turned it. Out of the blue, Heefa’s fist punched him making him lose control of the car. His head hit the window and felt as if the car bumped into something and then rolled on one side. A sharp pain invaded his body and all he could remember was seeing blood on his clothes. Everything turned dark.

-  
Roy opened his eyes in a hospital room. Half of his face was pulsing violently while his whole body felt as if a truck had run over him. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. He was driving, Heefa was beside him. Then, he had been punched, he had lost the control of his car and that was all he could tell. Why was his torso bandaged as well then? He wondered as he touched his body. He hissed in pain and his first instinct was to call Hawkeye. He ended up in hospital like a pathetic moron on her only day off. He hoped Grumman was happy. It was his fault. And that miserable ishvalan’s fault as well.

“Sir, you’re awake!” Fuery’s voice made him flinch as he, Havoc and Breda entered the hospital room.

“How are you feeling, boss?”

“Wonderful, Havoc.” He replied as he was remembering better and better all those words Heefa had said. The monitor beside his bed started to beep faster which made Mustang disconnect all the wires from his body.

“We should tell him later.” Breda whispered to Havoc who approved.  
“Tell me what? That my car is destroyed? That I need to pay for damages? Just spit it out, I can take a lot of worse news. And please, someone call Hawkeye.” He added as he crossed his arms over his chest and gritted his teeth because of the pain.

“Sir…we…” Fuery started as the other took a step back. “No, I’m not telling him on my own, I can’t, Havoc, this is your job…” He added and stepped back to push Havoc in front of the bed. The three of them could see that Roy was losing his patience.

“Sir, your car had hit someone.”

Shit. That made Roy freeze. 

“What?” he murmured and gulped staring at the wall behind Havoc. He. Needed. Hawkeye. Now. He needed her to wake him up from this nightmare. “Are they injured badly? Tell me they are alive, Havoc.”

“They have had surgery…that’s all I know, but, sir…”

Roy sighed a little relieved. The person was still alive. “Do we know the name of the person?”

No one replied.  
“The three of you look as if you have suffered a car crash. Just call Hawkeye, she’ll be more helpful.” It surprised him that she wasn’t here already. She had always been by his side every time he had woken up in the hospital.

“Sir…it’s Hawkeye.” Havoc murmured.

“Where is Hawkeye, Havoc?” Roy asked again annoyed and rolled his eyes.

“Your car hit Hawkeye, sir.” Was all Havoc could say before he stepped backward. Roy thought he had heard it all wrong. No, he was sure he had heard it all wrong. Riza Hawkeye was at home, probably reading or cleaning her favourite guns. He would go later to visit her. It was a mistake… it had to be… The world stopped, all he could hear was his heart gunning crazily as his mind was processing the news. He. Had. Hit. Riza. Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye was in mortal danger because of him. All because he hadn’t wanted to refuse Grumman, all because he wanted a fucking promotion. He buried his face in his hands and didn’t care that his subordinates were staring at his trembling body.

“Sir...” Fuery started but the whimper that came from their superior officer was a sign that they should stay silent.

“I’ll go to find out more about her.” Havoc added and left the room.  
\---

Roy wasn’t so badly injured so he was able to walk. His head was hurting a little and the stabbing wound was pulsing wildly but he couldn’t care less. He had to see his dearest subordinate. She was out of surgery and with some strings pulled by Grumman he was allowed to visit her. It was the least the old man could do since this was somehow his fault.

Leaning against the corridor’s walls, Roy walked nervously to Riza’s room. What if she wasn’t even awake? What if she couldn’t even remember who he was? What if she would have to quit the military because of him? What if she wouldn’t even make it? All those scenarios raced in Roy’s mind as he quickened his pace in spite of the pain.

“Come in.” He heard her weak voice after he knocked at the door.

There she was, laying on the hospital bed with her right arm in a cast. She saluted him with the left one and showed him a weak smile. He felt like breaking in front of her. She was awake. She seemed alright. A huge boulder was lifted off his chest at the sight of his subordinate.

“Sir, how are you feeling?” She asked and gestured to him to sit on the bed.

“Oh God, Hawkeye…” was all he could murmur before burying his face in his hands. She flinched at the sudden realization that he was sobbing and leaned closer to him to squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s alright, we’ve been through worse.” She whispered to him.

“I am such an idiot and I am so damn sorry. Honestly, apologizing sounds stupid. My car hit you, you could have died.” He said fixing her with his dark eyes.

“I haven’t. I am here.”

“And you can’t imagine how grateful I am for that. I was so worried…I thought I had lost you.”

“It would take more than a broken arm for that.” She replied as she handed him the tissue box from her nightstand. 

“Sorry about that…” he added as he gently felt her cast, carefully not to hurt her. “Tell me what I can do.”

“About what? It will take a few weeks before coming back to work, but I could still write reports, sir. My left hand is just as good as-”

“Riza, you have suffered a car crash, worry about yourself for once. This is not about work. You value to me more than that and you know it. That’s why I’ll make it up for what happened and be here for you as long as you need it, alright?”

She opened her mouth a little puzzled by his words but closed it back after he added: “It’s an order.” 

“Thank you, Roy. I want you to know that I am not blaming you at all for what happened. I’ve heard from Grumman and Havoc what had happened.”

“It’s so stupid…but at the moment I can’t care less about what had happened to Heefa.” He added with a sigh. “You should rest, I’ll leave now.”

“Roy.” She called to him as he was heading towards the door.

“Yes?”

“I know what you can do for me. Here.” She said as she handed him a pen. “Sign my cast.”

He couldn’t help laughing shortly and obeyed. “I’d be honoured.” 

After he left, Riza scanned the cast with her eyes. He had written “My Queen” and had even drawn a little crown next to it.


End file.
